tales of the untold
by Sweetheart forever
Summary: 5 people live in one house and you learn about their features and about how they live, love, and have fun. they are the type of people who throw parties all the time and dream big
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1** **"Stephy"**

Once there was this house on a hill. The house was haunted no one in town or on the block even dared to enter the front gate. Then one day a realtor came by with two twins their names were Stella and Stephy. I'll let them take over from here.

As Stella was flirting with the realtor, I went and searched the house, or as many say looked around. As I walked up the stone walkway to the house, I happened to spot a glance at someone on the top floor. Once I'm in the house I see, what looks like, a human figure. That's when I got curious, I started to walk up the steps, when all of a sudden Tinkerbell and the realtor come in, they scare me half to death.

"When can we move in?" I say to the realtor.

"It is free for the taking and you can move in any time you wish; only I need one of you two to sign some papers for me." He says

"Stella, you go!!!!!!!!!!" I said eager to check out the upstairs.

She has a better connection than I do. Stella is 5'6", brown hair, blue eyes, quite pretty. She loves to talk a lot. Me, on the other hand, I am 5'7", dirty blonde, blue-green eyes, which sometimes change colors, very pretty , guy-magnet as to Nichole, Stella's girlfriend and my boyfriend, Timmy. They will be moving in with us, just as soon as we move in.

The next day, all of our stuff, our boyfriends stuff, and Matt's stuff in the house half unpacked. Matt is Timmy's friend and he is renting a room. He is tall, human (you'll find out what that's supposed to mean after I finish his description,) he has black hair, mid-night blue eyes, the start of a mustache, and he has a girlfriend who I have not met, yet, but Timmy tells me that she is tall, like Matt, and she is an out-cast. Now what I mean by Matt being a human, well, I am a possessed angel, along with Timmy, and Stella is a pixie, along with Nichole. Mika, on the other hand is a gothic fairy, which is Matt's girlfriend.

Shhh!!! I hear a noise upstairs. I'm going to check it out. As I'm walking upstairs, discreetly to my room, outside the spare bedroom I hear, what sounds like three people. I listen and suddenly I have to run and hide in the closet across the hall because they were coming out. By the looks of them, one, possibly two are vampires and the other one a demon. I don't get a good look because the doorbell suddenly rings.

Timmy yells "I got it!" and the three of them suddenly rush back to the bedroom. I come out of the closet. I then sit on the stairs,

Timmy says "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I say. Timmy opens the door and says,

"Hey look who it is!! It's Tim!" He turns and looks at me, then looks in the kitchen and says,

"Matt come look who's here." Matt comes running out and says,

"Oh it's only you." The three guys walk in to the kitchen and as Chris walks by he winks, I am about to gag because I have no feelings for him. Then the doorbell rings again. I open it to find a tall, about the height of Matt, Brown eyed, black haired girl dressed in all black.

I say "Welcome you must be…?"

"Matt's girlfriend, nice to meet you…?" She says holding out her hand.

"Stephy, my name is Stephy." I say half forgetting my own name and shaking hands with her.

"My name is Mika. Is Matt here?" She said.

"Yea, he's in the kitchen, right straight through." I say pointing in the direction of the kitchen. I walk into the kitchen and say,

"Matt, your girlfriend is here." He jumps up in tremendous surprise; he looked down all this morning. Now I know why.

Timmy and I go to the spare room or the library. I start to dose off when I notice Timmy wasn't sitting next to me. Someone else was. I jumped up and was about to scream when someone else put their hand over my mouth. The one who was sitting next to me says

"Sorry for the startle, my name is Kate, this is Joe and the one behind you is Ann-Marie." She continued "Ann-Marie will take her hand off of your mouth if you promise not to scream." I nod my head as in "Yes." Ann-Marie took her hand off my mouth and

I ask "Why are you hiding in my library?"

Kate said "We have no where else to go, we, me and Joe anyway, can't go out in the sun we are vampires. Ann-Marie is a Demon, a good one tho."

Downstairs the doorbell rings again and it turns out to be Nichole this time.

I say "Well, I'm a possessed angel, along with my boyfriend Timmy, who is downstairs with two pixies, and two humans, who are totally cool with us being this way, and a gothic fairy. Do you want to meet them?"

"Sure, why not we don't have anything else to do, but sit here until the sun goes down then we leave and go out partying. Would you like to come with us tonight we only go to dance clubs and we have a good time making…" Kate was about to finish when…

"You guys make out… that's so gross. Sorry but I don't think I want to go now." I say only half surprised by what Kate says next.

"Making fun of people is the only thing we do. We don't make out that is just gross, but Ann-Marie's boyfriend is coming over in a little while and then we will be leaving so we need to know if you're going or not." Kate finishes as if she didn't hear a word I said.

"I'll go let's go see if anyone else wants to go with us." I say shocked by the way she said it. When we get down stairs I introduce them to the group and ask if any one wants to go out tonight or not and they all say yes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 "Stella"**

After about 2 months of living in the house, Steph decided to throw a party. So she called her boyfriend and told him to bring some friends, then she called Nichole, Matt, Mika, Chris, and Kinky and told them to bring friends also. She also told the 3 upstairs and Kara said she would invite her boyfriend and a bunch of his friends.

The first people to arrive were a bunch of chicks with Chris and John. They all sat in the corner talking about guitars and chicks. Tim said some of the chicks were: April, Amanda, Lakin, Heidi, and Lindsay. Just as I reach the top of the stairs the doorbell rings. I run down the stairs, practically falling all the way. It turns out to be Timmy and a bunch of football players. They sit in another corner of the room and talk about football. Before Timmy could tell me the football players' names, I told him to answer the door if it rings, then run upstairs before it rings again. Just as I enter the room I see Joe reading in the corner (or pretending to read, cuz he hates to read!) Kate is opposite him, crying and Ann-Marie is trying to cheer her up.

I asked Ann-Marie if she called Devin and she said he'd be over. And she also said to tell him to come up and see her. Just as I'm walking down the stairs the doorbell rings. Timmy answers and finds out its Devin.

"Devin, what is up? Homie!!" he says sounding stupid.

"Come Devin, I'll show where Ann-Marie is." I say, pointing him up the stairs,

"Homie!?!" I asked Timmy as I start walking up the stairs.

I get to the top, knock on the door and tell him to go in. I then walk back downstairs where Devin's friends are, I tell them to go in and have fun. Then Nichole comes and tells his friends to go in.

"There must be about 50 people here already." He says looking in. He hugs me, turns to the door, and says "I think it's for you." But before he leaves he turns to me and kisses me.

I open the door and find my cousin and her friend, Kaydence and Tyler. They both hug me and I call Nichole to meet them, and then tell him to answer the door.

I tell them to follow me to my room then I excuse myself and tell Steph that they are here. For some odd reason they seem to like her more then me. Steph runs into the bedroom kissed both of them, hugs them, and tells them she'll "talk to them in a little while." Quoted. I then tell them that they can go to the party

"But, behave," I tell them.

Skyler said that they will be here for the entire month while their mom is in the hospital.

"Why didn't you go to Gramps house?" I say.

"Bumpa," Skyler said correcting me "is in Florida, don't you remember, he called you to let you know, so you and Steph could house sit for him. Or did you forget."

"No, Steph has been going there a lot. He called her not me." I say forgetting we were supposed to watch the house.

Tyler had already gone downstairs. Tyler, underage, had gotten drunk, along with the rest of the party. Kate needed to be alone, but every time she tried, someone bothered her. The last person to talk to her was Steph and she found out that Kate was in a rough position deciding whether or not to dump Joe. She dumped him and two days later they were going back out. I find out that some of Devin's friends were: Mitch, Conrad, Ryan, Ashton, and Trevor. There are very few differences between these six.

Devin is a good demon, Mitch is Trevor is a good, but crazy demon, Ashton is just Ashton, Ryan is never sad, Conrad is never emotional, he shows no emotion at all, he is always serious, and Mitch, well, that I believe is a mystery. No joke. He seriously is a mystery; he can change to become anything he wants, except a bad demon.

Nichole's friends were football players such as: Andrea, Sonja, Alda, Trey, Chantal, and Chris. Now these guys have everything in common. Absolutely, no differences. Timmy's friends were: Matt, Earl, Colby, Riggs, and Cocoa. These guys always fight no matter what the cause. We all crashed on the floor that night. Two days later Steph dumps Timmy and goes out with Mitch. I totally can't believe she would do that, she and Timmy had planned to get married this up coming summer.

She so totally ditched him for some guy she hardly knows. He said yes and off they went down some dinghy road. Timmy, though, still lives with us. He cries every night, I hear him. Last night I couldn't take it anymore I had to go and ask him what was wrong, that was when I found out that she broke up with him. I had to stop and talk to him; I couldn't just leave him there not talking to anyone. Poor boy, I thought to myself. He needed a shoulder to cry on so I went in and I stayed with him until I went to bed. My boyfriend had seen me and it was war from there. I explained to him that I was just helping him since Steph broke up with him. He apologized and I apologized as well.


End file.
